


I

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Aged up characters, Character Death, Depression, Ghosts, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am weak.<br/>I am feared.<br/>I am in pain.<br/>I am causing pain.</p><p>I<br/>Am<br/>Vanishing.</p><p>I<br/>Am<br/>Gaining<br/>Stregnthn.</p><p>⚫⚫⚫⚫<br/>Danny has been fighting ghosts ever since he gained his powers. Vlad has been a pain in his side ever since he meet him. Lately he's been a pain in more places than his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I

  A nasty habit isn't the greatest thing to have. 

  Hell, its the farthest thing from good, they make trashy TV shows about it. I wonder if I could get on one of those shows or if they'd just send me away to rot in a hospital. I didn't like either idea though.

  Both mean that Sam and Tucker, or mom, dad, and Jazz for that matter would know.

  The looks they'd give me if they found out why sweaters were now the greatest thing since ice cream. I sighed, slamming my locker shut, heading to first block. The class was uneventful, no interruptions.

  Idly tapping my pen on the desk, I stared at the board. Mr. Lancer was sitting quietly at his desk, reading while everyone finished their tests. Having finished a while ago, I was left o stare out the window. The fact that there hadn't been a ghost today or yesterday was unnerving, but I was thankful for it nonetheless.

  I dropped my pen, instead choosing to take a pencil from my bag and doodle on the back of the test. I drew Sam and Tucker, enjoying the down time. When I was done, I was bored briefly, before remembering Vlad Plasmius/Masters. 

   The other halfa was such a bother. 

  Vlad was the main problem lately. Always sending ghosts after my dad and me. It was as if the guy couldn't stop butting into my life. Maybe that's why it wasn't shocking to see Plasmius float into my class.


End file.
